Why the Left?
by crystaldeath609
Summary: In Sakura's court different hands mean different things, but why did Neji choose the left?Mild language and a bit suggestive.


The women sat upon a raised stone dais at the back center of the room. She had been there for hours already and she was ready to travel back to her chambers for the warm bath and bed that awaited her there. However, it was the soft caresses of her lover that she longed for the most at the moment. It was so damn cruel that she had to sit in his presence for so long without being able to go to him. She was the queen dammit! She should be able to do whatever she wanted when she wanted to do it!

As these thoughts rushed through her mind the Count Uchiha was finishing his rant on the current state of her military. He hadn't said a single thing she didn't already know, she couldn't help but feel listening to all these was a total and utter waste of her time when she could be doing other more... pleasant things to her beloved lord.

He could see it in her gaze which kept repeatedly drifting over him. He couldn't help, but to smirk at the lasciviousness in her deep virescent orbs. He loved how she looked. The way her emerald kimono was accented by the pearl cherry blossom petals that swirled around the hem of her kimono, and hugged her body. The long silky strands of her cotton candy pink hair were tied back in a complicated knot. 'Guess I'll have to take that out later', the white eyed man commented to himself. He was roused from his musings that moment, when the Uchiha had retaken his seat.

"The discussions for this week are now over," an elderly counselor stated and with that the Cherry Blossom asked them to rise. The men now walked over to their queen in a line with no particular order like the usually did with one particular difference, her lord was at the back!

Now don't misunderstand me, the man was always at the front of the line. Always! Sakura's mind couldn't comprehend way he'd be at the back of the line. She'd have to think of that later though as the traditional behavior for leaving began.

You see in Sakura's court at the end of a council meeting each one of her couturiers would come up and kiss either her right or left hand. Kissing the right hand symbolized that you would serve you queen with everything you had until you died, so this was the hand that everyone usually kissed because kissing the left hand meant you wouldn't stay with your queen, and this usually marked you as a traitor.

When the queen saw that it was only Neji left who had still to kiss her hand she couldn't help feeling relieved to know they could finally go back to her chambers and do some more enjoyable things. So when he stepped up onto the dais she offered both of her hands so that he could kiss one. However when he bent down and met her left hand with his lips she couldn't help but feel a sting in her chest, and her hurt showed through her deep emerald orbs to him.

"Why did you kiss my left hand Neji? Do you not want to stay with me?" she asked in a voice dripping with hurt as she gazed into his stoic eyes.

"Of I want to stay with you, you silly women," he said this with a smirk on his handsome face. "However I won't stay with you forever."

"Why," she whispered.

"Because I will only stay with you as long as you want me to be by your side."

"You ass you really had me worried, you jerk." Neji couldn't help but to allow himself a chuckle at the sight of her furious visage.

"Does matter if I'm an ass," he questioned pulling her into his embrace, "wouldn't you love me anyway?" Sakura sighed. She knew she would and so she said.

"I'd love if you if it killed me, but I have another question for you."

"What would that be?"

"If I wanted you to stay with me forever, would you?"

"What did I just tell you? If you want me forever, then forever you shall have me."

"Good"

"So now if we're done with our little chat, how 'bout we go take a bath your majesty?"

"Only if you join me."

"What kind of man would I be to refuse a women as beautiful as you? Come now my sweet, to the bathes!", and with that he plucked her from the and whisked her away to the bathes, where things weren't exactly as clean as one might expect while cleaning ones self.

Kay this little thing took me two hours to write believe it or not. I don't really care if this pair could never happen in the anime, it is fan-fiction people. So people please review tis is my first fanfic, so be honest and tell me what you liked, what you didn't, how i can improve, and ideas for more. I will gladly except criticism as long as it's useful.

P.S. sorry about the grammar and punctuation if it is bad.


End file.
